


Il desiderio del Signore Oscuro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Serpente lunare [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il signore oscuro ha una cupa e insolita richiesta per Severus Piton.[Ooc].





	Il desiderio del Signore Oscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Eluveitie; Memento.

Il desiderio del Signore Oscuro  
  


Voldemort si passò la mano sul capo calvo e pallido, sentendo la pelle liscia sotto le dita adunche. Avanzò trascinando i piedi, la sua lunga veste nera ondeggiava ad ogni suo movimento, si portò l’altra mano alla bacchetta accarezzandola e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

“Severus” sibilò. La luce argentea della luna filtrava dal vetro facendogli brillare le iridi rosso rubino.

“Lo sai quanto io mi sia sempre fidato di te. La mia spia, colui che ha ucciso Silente, forse la più terribile delle spine nel fianco” disse.

Si voltò di scatto e osservò Piton, l’altro uomo era appoggiato alla parete della camera.

“So cos’hai provato a causa di tuo padre. Sono a conoscenza di quanto quegli orribili  _babbani_  possano far soffrire i loro figli. Questo essere entrambi mezzosangue che odiano i sangue sporco ci accomuna” sibilò. Fece scattare la lingua aguzza sulle labbra esangue.

“Mio signore…”. Iniziò Severus.

Voldemort lo raggiunse a grandi falcate, alzò il braccio con il dorso della mano sporto verso l’alto e riabbassò l’arto di scatto, appoggiandogli l’indice sulle labbra.

“ _Ssssh_ , fammi finire” sibilò.

Piton annuì, le sue labbra divennero esangui e le sue iridi more si fecero liquide.

“Le tue parole mi saranno care e vorrò accuratamente sentirle, appena avrò finito di dirti il mio discorso. Vedi, entrambi siamo stati emarginati e derisi. Tu, però, non ti vendicavi e non privavi quegli sciocchi dei loro assurdi piccoli tesori” sussurrò mellifluo.

Piton abbassò lo sguardo e rabbrividì.

“Al contrario degli altri miei Mangiamorte sei sempre stato in disparte. Non ti ho mai visto sorridere o festeggiare. Non danzavi con me e Bellatrix intorno alle carcasse delle nostre vittime. Non sai quanto soffrivo a pensare di non poterti allietare”. Proseguì il signore oscuro.

Severus strinse le labbra, premendo con i denti dall’interno.

“All’inizio pensavo fosse timidezza, poi ho capito. Tu preferisci i lavori puliti, attenti, per questo prediligi i veleni. Allora avevo sbagliato tutto con te! Avevo allontanato le nostre anime affini, perché passata l’adolescenza, mi ero lasciato travolgere dalle gioie del sadismo sfrenato. Un tempo anche i miei piani erano più elaborati, la mia bellezza era solo uno strumento per macchinazione cesellate nel dettaglio” spiegò.

Piton si massaggiò la fronte, il suo battito cardiaco divenne irregolare.

“Io non ho mai potuto amare Severus e non mi fido di nessuno dei miei Mangiamorte. Eppure, provo dei brividi d’entusiasmo quando mi sei accanto. Mi sono reso conto di essere diventato più attento, di essere tornato a celare la mia presenza e tutto questo solo per riavvicinarmi” gli disse Voldemort all’orecchio. Gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

Un rivolo di sudore scivolò lungo la schiena di Piton.

“Questo mi ha fatto interrogare. Forse desideravo qualcosa di diverso da te. Però non potevo ottenerlo con la forza o con pozioni magiche. Non tanto perché temevo che te ne saresti accorto, tu non mi sfideresti mai. No, semplicemente non volevo commettere gli errori di quella sciocca e debole di mia madre. Perciò te lo chiederò e so che tu non rifiuterai nulla al tuo signore oscuro” ordinò Voldemort.

“Cosa desiderate?” domandò Piton con tono atono.

“Diventa mio” ringhiò Voldemort.

< Sarò sempre e solo di Lily > pensò Piton.

“Se volete il mio corpo, consideratelo già fatto” rispose con voce strascicata.

 


End file.
